A New World
by clownfevers
Summary: Spencer is new at the school and instantly hates Ashley... maybe that will change...
1. Chapter 1

SPENCER POV

_Damn. This place is huge. Should I guess my locker is left… or right… _

_Hmmmm…._

_Well… left looks like the gym and right looks like-_

BAM.

"I'm so sorry…" _is she mad at, me? I hope not…_

"Watch it. Just because you're new and blond doesn't mean you can walk into people. Get out of my way. And if you run into me again, you better fucking be prepared for hell."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Pay attention next time."

With that, she was gone_. Wow. What a bitch_. The bell rings_. I'm late. Great._

ASHLEY POV

I hate new kids. Especially hot straight girls because they don't add anything to my life. But she was hotter than pretty much every girl here… I wonder if she IS gay… no, don't think like that. It's the best way to set yourself up for disappointment. 

"Ms. Davies?" The teacher's words snapped me out of my train of thought.

"Hm?" _What does she want now? I was here on time, I've been seemingly paying attention the whole time…_

"Please raise your hand. Thank you. Ms. Carlin, you can sit right in the empty desk next to her."

_Wow. She looks horrified to be put next to me. This should be fun. _

"Hey" I whispered, trying to avoid getting the teachers attention. _Let's see what's up with this girl…_

"Ummm… hi?"

"Yeah… uh, sorry for being a bitch earlier…"

"Yeah, you were."

"Hey, I said I was sorry. What more do you want? A yacht?"

"No. Listen, could you just… leave me alone? I have enough problems as it is."

"Wow. NOW who's the bitch."

"Ms. Davies, Ms. Carlin, is there a problem?"

"No, just trying to get acquainted with the new girl. Sorry."

"Well, do that on your own time. Now… turn to page 23."


	2. Chapter 2

SPENCER POV

(Sitting under a tree, studying a map)

"Hey you." The bitch said, sneaking up behind me.

"Um… do you think we're friends or something? Because last I checked… I didn't like

you."

"Hostile much? C'mon… I'm sorry about being a bitch. I just hadn't had my coffee yet. Will you forgive me?" She then went on to pout like a 4 year old. I can see why some people wouldn't be able to say no to it… but I think it's just really immature and stupid.

"Go away."

"I see you're looking at a map… do you need someone to show you around?"

ASHLEY POV

This girl is such a bitch. Why is it that it makes me want to be her friend… or more… more when she is acting like this? Maybe it's because no one denies me anything to me… especially forgiveness… this girl is… different

"I see you're looking at a map… do you need someone to show you around?"

"No. I have a tour guide. Thanks anyways."

"Who is it?" _I haven't seen her talk to anyone all day… then again, I haven't been watching her all day._

"Uh… him." She pointed to a tall blond boy walking towards them. _And he was pretty hot… if I do say so myself… wait, Spencer is the hot one… wait they're both hot. I love being bi!_

"Is he… you're boyfriend? I haven't seen him around before."

"No… he's my brother… he goes to UCLA, so he knows the city pretty well. I thought I told you to go away, by the way."

Her brother hmmm… well, if she's not gay, at least there's one Carlin I can be with… 

"Hey Spence… you've made a friend? Hi, I'm Glen, Spencer's brother." He said as he walked up to us.

"I'm Ashley Davies. Nice to meet you."

"Wow. It has a name. And no, Glen, we are not friends. Let's go."

With that, they were off.

Uh oh, what if she corrupts him into hating me too… Now that I think about it… I actually don't really care about him… just her…


	3. Chapter 3

SPENCER POV

Spencer and Glen are sitting in a diner eating grilled cheeses.

"Who was that anyway? You weren't very nice to her…" Glen asked me

"Just some girl who was being a bitch to me earlier then acted like we were best friends. I really don't need that drama in my life right now."

"Well, to me she seemed genuinely nice… but that's just me…"

"You just like her because you think she's hot. So shut up."

"Hey, a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do…"

"Yeah, whatever. But listen, if you date her, I'm not going to go out to dinner with you guys."

"Who said anything about dating?"

"You're such an ass Glen! I love you anyways though"

"I know! Hey, she's in high school anyways… I wouldn't ever date someone in high school. Let's go see the sights. I know this club, it's really cool. I'll take you there tonight. It's kind of hidden… but every true Los Angeles teenager should know about it."

"That sounds fun… as long as you promise to not ditch me for some girl, haha"

"Fine, I promise. As long as you promise the same thing."

"Oh, all right… but if we BOTH find girls, then can we settle on some agreement?"

"Sounds fair."

_Glen and I used to argue so much more when we were younger and he was a mini version of my mom… but now I consider him one of my best friends. That's why I moved out here, so I could spend more time with him. My dad and my mom got divorced when I was 15 and my dad moved out here from Ohio. I stayed there because my mom was much more stable than my dad, but now I'm old enough that it doesn't matter because I'll be going to college next year anyways…"_

ASHLEY POV

She was sitting at the bar at Gray, a popular club

Hmm… who do I want to talk to… there's that football player in the corner, but he looks pretty high…

Just then she noticed the clubs newest arrivals- Glen and Spencer.

Yet another opportunity to talk to them! 

"Hey, it's you guys!" I said, walking up to them.

"Um, Glen, can we go, I don't like the people this club attracts"

"Spence, we just got here. You guys talk for a minute… I'll go get a drink."

"Glen, wait!" She yelled, but he was already gone.

"Hey, listen, I just wanted to say I really am sorry about earlier… can I make it up to you in any way?"

"By not talking to me."

"Fine. You don't want to be my friend, I don't want to be yours."

"You don't want to be my friend. You just want to get into my brother's pants you bitch."

No, I want to get into YOUR pants…

"Um, ew, and no. Anyways, your theory doesn't work. I tried to apologize to you before I met your brother, so ha."

"Shut up. We both know you knew who my brother was. He's all over TV for Christ's sake. You didn't apologize to me until you heard my last name. You are so full of shit."

So THAT'S where he looks so familiar… he's that actor… I really should start paying attention to channels that aren't MTV…

"Ok, first, I didn't even recognize your brother until you just pointed out to me that he was an actor. Second, my father is fucking Raife Davies, so I don't really care if people are celebrities or not. I'm around enough of them at home." 

She was quiet for a moment… then she responded with

"Fine, maybe I misjudged you, but you still aren't the type of person I want to be friends with out here. I had enough friends like you at home."

"'Like me'? What the hell does that mean?"

"Bi-polar, rich, celebrity kids."

"Wow. I can't win with you can I? First you hate me because you thought I was star-struck, now you hate me because I'm the opposite? You are a bigger bitch than I ever was to you. Fuck you new kid."

With that, Ashley stormed off and grabbed the first girl she saw and started grinding with her… never looking back at the shocked blond.


	4. Chapter 4

SPENCER POV

What just happened… is… is she gay? Fuck. I just blew probably the only chance of finding a friend who would accept my sexuality.

"Spence… you alright? You look a little pale there. Come on. Let's go find us some chicks." Glen said, handing me a sprite, my favorite drink.

"No… no thanks. I think I might just go home…"

"Wait, what happened?"

"Nothing, ok Glen. Just… leave me alone."

"If you say so… come on I'll drive you home."

SPENCER POV

Spencer was sitting under the same tree she had been sitting under a few days before, this time studying the people around her instead of a map. She spotted Ashley and stood up and started to walk towards her.

Oh god, I hope she doesn't hate me still… why can't I just accept that some people might actually want to be my friend.

"Um… Ashley, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"What, worried that I might crush on your brother some more? Go to hell."

"Listen, I'm sorry. I should have believed you. It's just that… so many people back home only talked to me because of Glen that I was trying to avoid that here and I thought you were just another one of those."

"Yeah, well, that doesn't change anything. Now, will you get out of my way?"

With that she stormed off.

ASHLEY POV

I hate her and love her at the same time. Maybe I should just forgive her… no, what good will become of that? It's not like she'll date me or anything. I mean, she's straight as hell… right?

She was walking out of her last class and spotted a crying Spencer over by the parking lot. Without thinking, Ashley ran over to her.

"What's wrong?" Ashley said kneeling down next to her.

What the fuck am I doing?

"Nothing. Can you just… go away?"

"No, c'mon Spence… I'm taking you to get ice cream and you're going to tell me what's wrong."

Spence? Since when do I call her Spence??? And why the hell am I offering to buy her ice cream???

She looked up at me for a moment and then whispered, "Ok. Thanks."

What have I gotten myself into?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own SoN!

Hey… let me know what you think so far, or how you want this to go. It makes it easier to write when you review!

-----------------

ASHLEY POV

Spencer and Ashley were sitting in horrible LA traffic.

"So… what happened?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing… just my stupid brother, being an ass."

"What did he do?"

"He hooked up with my ex." Spencer said before realizing what she had done.

"Oh, your brother is gay?"

"No…"

"Are you gay?"

"Yeah…"

"That's awesome!" Maybe I actually have a shot with this girl…

"I guess?"

"Yeah, it is."

"So, I saw you dancing with that girl at Gray… are you-?

"Hey, dancing with a girl doesn't instantly make you gay you know. But yeah, I'm bi."

"Cool." Was all Spencer said, but it was enough for me.

We went to get ice cream and laughed the whole time. I have never had so much fun in my life.

I might be falling for this girl.

As we pulled up to her house, she turned to me with a smile on her face that made my insides melt.

"I had a really good time tonight." She said, in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, me too." She then leaned over and gave me a light kiss. I kissed back, making it more passionate. We were now in an intense make out session. Eventually she pulled away.

It's official. I love this girl. No, I'm IN love with this girl. How is this possible? Me, Ashley Davies. Love. It doesn't work! But it feels so good…. and right.

"I really like you, you know," she whispered.

"I really like you too."

"So, I don't know how things work here… but in Ohio, this means we're a couple."

"Is that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?" Please say yes, please say yes."

She shyly glanced up and nodded.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." I replied to her. The biggest smile I had ever seen swept her face, and I'm sure I had a similar expression on my face.

----------------------

SPENCER POV

"Spencer, just listen to me. Please?" Glen said, running up behind me.

"What. What the fuck do you want?"

"I was drunk, please forgive me."

"Fine. Consider yourself forgiven." I said, angrily. Then I stormed off, hearing him call my name in the background. As I turned a corner, I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"WHAT NOW?" I yelled.

"Oh… sorry… I just" Ashley stuttered looking hurt.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I thought you were Glen…" she smiled again. I love that smile.

"Thanks? Ha. Hey, I was wondering, can I take you out to dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, I would like that."

-------------------------------

Hope you guys like it so far!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own SoN!

Hey… thanks for the feedback! I'll try to work in your notes.

-----------------

SPENCER POV

"Spence… come on… let's go to Gray. Forget her." Glen urged me.

"Where the fuck is she? She isn't answering her phone. She hasn't been at school… I haven't seen her or talked to her in over a week. I mean we were only dating for a week, but still. She could've at least had the courtesy to call and say 'hey, we're breaking up, I won't be at school or answer my phone.'" I yelled, angrily.

"Calm down. How do you know she wants to break up?"

"Well, after this little disappearing act, I'm going to break up with her if she ever comes back."

"She's only been gone for a week. I think you may be overreacting."

"Yeah, well, she called me 10 minutes (which was getting a little creepy anyway) for a week, and now she disappeared. I knew she was bipolar."

"I'm sure she has a good excuse."

"Why are you defending her? And besides, I was probably going to break up with her anyway. She was getting really clingy what with the calls and all, and she told me she was in love with me on our second date. Weird much?"

"Funny how it is. A week ago, you were raving 'she even calls me just to see how I'm doing!' Now you're complaining. I guess that's how life works…"

"Yeah… I guess it is."

"Grey?"

"Oh hell yeah!"

-----------------------------------

We walked into Gray and the first person I spotted was a cute raven-haired girl. I started walking over to her to ask her if she wanted to dance when the last person I wanted to see intercepted my path.

"You. What the fuck do you want?'" I glared at her.

"Spence, I need to talk to you." Ashley pleaded.

"Oh, but for the last week, you didn't? I knew you were bipolar. So, how about you get the fuck out of my life. We're done. And one last thing, don't ever call me Spence."

I walked away, using all my energy to not turn back to her. I asked the raven-haired girl to dance, and did my best to have a fun night. Which I knew was going to be impossible.

------------

ASHLEY POV

"Oh, but for the last week, you didn't? I knew you were bipolar. So, how about you get the fuck out of my life. We're done. And one last thing, don't ever call me Spence."

It hurt. It really did. The don't ever call me Spence part probably hurt the most, I don't know why though.

"You ok? I know my sister can sort of be a bitch." Glen handed me a drink. I just shook my head no.

"You guys only dated for what, a week? And besides, she'll get over it, don't worry."

"Yeah,,, a week isn't that long… but still… it hurts. Did you know…"

"Did I know what?"

"That before Spencer… I had never actually had a girlfriend? I had only had random hook ups with girls at bars. I don't know… I thought Spencer was different for some reason. I guess I thought I loved her for that reason."

"It'll be ok, Ash."

"I know." I looked up at him. Hm… he wasn't all that bad looking… I leaned in to kiss him.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Kissing you… I thought."

"Yeah, well, she just forgave me for hooking up with her last ex, I don't think this would be suck a good idea."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm getting the fuck out of her." I turned and attempted to do my coldest walk away ever. Unfortunately, I tripped, knocking over three people dancing and a table that had six or seven drinks on it. Smooth, Ash.

SPENCER POV

"Spence… she is really sorry." Glen said to me as we got into the car to go home.

"Yeah, well, sorry isn't good enough. You can't just disappear for a week and expect everyone to pretend it never happened. I was worried, Glen. I don't like worrying. It means that someday I will have to get botox."

"Listen, just hear her out, ok? I don't know if she even has a good excuse, but she might."

"Fine."

"Call her now, I want to make sure you actually do this."

"I'll see her at school tomorrow, if she goes."

"No, I want you to call her now."

"Ok, ok. Jeez." I pulled out my cell and dialed her number.

Ring… ring… ring… ring…

"Hello?"

"Ashley?"

"Um, no this is Anna, how can I help you?"

"Can I talk to Ashley please?"

"No… I think she is… busy… if you know what I mean!"

That's when I hung up on her.

"What happened?" Glen locked extremely confused.

"She's 'busy' if you know what I mean. Clearly she really isn't sorry."

"I'm sorry, Spence…"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm totally over her anyways." I said, on the verge of tears.

"That's a lie, and we both know it."

"Just… just take me home."

-----------------------------

Tried to change the pace… don't worry they'll get back together… eventually, ha. Hope you like it!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own SoN!

Hey… thanks for the feedback! I love you guys!

-----------------

SPENCER POV

I was lying on my bed, starring up at the ceiling.

I can't believe she's already with another girl… I mean, she actually did seem depressed when I talked to her… as angry as I was, I still felt really guilty and sad. She just got right over it. Wow. She really is a bitch…

Ring… Ring… Ring…

"Hello." I answered flatly, mentally kicking myself for not checking the caller id.

"Hey. Can I… can we talk?" Ashley spoke in a depressed, deflated tone. A tone Spencer had never heard before.

"I thought we were done talking. I was ready to talk the other night but that girl said it all. We are done Ashley. We should have known when we started off on such a bad note."

"Jesus Spence. I was so fucking drunk and depressed I didn't know what to do. Drinking impairs your judgment. Do you not pay attention in teen health? I mean, come on… And you haven't even heard me out on why I left for a week."

"You know what, it would've been nice to know before you left, actually. But hey, that's just me. And you can't blame everything on alcohol. You made the decision to drink. Not me."

"Fuck, Spencer. I can't do anything more. I mean, seriously. So you want me to fly to fucking Paris and bring you back a nice handbag? Will that help?"

"Oh my god Ashley. You don't fucking get it, do you? I don't want your money or your gifts. Whenever you do something wrong you thing you can buy back their love with a yacht or a handbag. Well, I have shocking news for you. You can't. Good bye, Ashley." With that I hung up. I couldn't deal with her anymore.

Did I make the right decision? Maybe she really is sorry…

-----------------------

ASHLEY POV

Ok, so, two weeks have passed since our 'break up' and I'm still not over her. Damnit. She seems to be perfectly over me. I keep seeing her with that girl, Jesse. I bet they're together…. Why do you do this to yourself? Stop beating yourself up. It's not your fault… is it? No. It's his. Why the fuck did he have to go get into a car accident. Stupid brother.

RING… shit, I'm going to be late… well, maybe that's not a bad thing, given that she's, in that class…

I ran to class and made it just in time.

"Ok, today I have some work to do, so I'm going to let you talk amongst yourselves for the period. So, basically a free, but you can't leave… sorry class."

There was a mixture of cheers and groans heard from the class, but everyone was thankful.

This is bad… the one day I forget my mp3 player… and in the one class I sit next to her.

I glanced over at her… she seemed really quiet… maybe I should say something to her.

"Um… hey… can… can I ask you something, Spencer?" She over at me, startled that I had spoken to her.

"Uh, what is it?"

"Can we… can we just be friends? I know you hate me and everything… but… can we work up to being friends?" She looked like she was contemplating the idea for a moment.

"Hmm… well, I don't know… yeah… let's give it a shot I guess."

"Cool… so… do you want to go to a diner after school? I mean… if you don't want to… it's ok…"

"Um… sure, why not."

---------------------------

SPENCER POV

"Cool… so… do you want to go to a diner after school? I mean… if you don't want to… it's ok…"

"Um… sure, why not."

Why did I say yes? It's so hard to stay mad at this girl… no matter how mad I want to be.


End file.
